As described, the present invention relates to an improved construction for a splint-like protective device, such as for the knee made of a compartmentalized construction adapted for pneumatic inflation, whereas to circumferentially support and protect the knee joint of the user.
Heretofore, the need for a device to protect the knee during periods of physical contact has been well recognized. The recent increasing incidents of serious knee injuries, particularly to the ligaments and supporting structures, provides ample evidence that such a device has not yet been satisfactorily perfected.
In the past, many various devices have been tried, but all have fallen short of achieving this goal. The simplest is the age old elastic support. This garment is virtually useless, giving no support to the ligamentous structures. Other devices have been used, such as inflatable splints, metal braces with straps and the like. These have been also of no significant benefit for several reasons. The inflatable splint, as formerly devised, may splint the knee and offers some protection, but as constructed, will not allow normal function of the knee joint. Straps and metal splints are limited in their protection and are cumbersome and somewhat dangerous because of the exposed metal parts.
Typical of prior art patents relating to this subject matter include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,093,888, 2,657,385, 3,186,405, 3,454,963 and 3,823,712.